


Bad boys watcha gonna do when they come for you

by Windwave



Series: demons&hunters [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Hunter!Jack, M/M, demon!Brock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: — Я понял, — продолжил он, когда Джек поднял на него взгляд, нарушая при этом один из своих принципов: никогда не смотреть нечисти в глаза. — В охотники набирают после испытания на упрямство. И тупость, конечно. Но судя по всему, на экзамене по упрямству ты набрал дохуя баллов.





	Bad boys watcha gonna do when they come for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> Тут нет начала, нет конца, сюжета тоже нет. Зато есть серебряные мечи и хвост.

— Я понял, — неожиданно проговорил полукровка, наблюдая за очередной — сотой, кажется — бесплодной попыткой Джека освободить руки. Но Красные шапки вязали узлы отлично, даром, что использовали только верёвки — и никакого железа.  
— Я понял, — продолжил он, когда Джек поднял на него взгляд, нарушая при этом один из своих принципов: никогда не смотреть нечисти в глаза. — В охотники набирают после испытания на упрямство. И тупость, конечно. Но судя по всему, на экзамене по упрямству ты набрал дохуя баллов.  
В ответ Джек попытался пнуть его ботинком, но полукровка резким движением высоко приподнял ноги, и удар пришелся в пустоту.  
На пару долгих минут в тесном, сыром подвале воцарилась тишина  
— Эй, раз уж мы с тобой застряли в одной заднице, то, может… знаешь, познакомимся хотя бы? — Полукровка облизнул верхнюю губу кончиком языка и вновь глянул Джеку в глаза.  
В неясном свете, пробивающемся сквозь крохотное окно под потолком, тот пытался рассмотреть оттенок коротких рожек, торчащих надо лбом полукровки среди встрёпанных тёмных волос.  
Чёрные. Кажется, они были чёрные.  
Значит, тот, кто разбавил человеческую кровь демонической, превратив своих потомков в чудовищ, был с нижних уровней Бездны.  
Это было паршиво. Как и то, что Джек был точно уверен: эту скуластую, собранную из резких линий, физиономию он видел среди списков целей охотников.  
— Кому расскажу — не поверят, — полукровка откинулся спиной на стену, но его хвост — длинный, гибкий, протянулся по полу, и его острый кончик оказался в опасной близости от ботинка Джека. — Сидел в метре от охотника и остался жив. Хотя если нас сожрут Шапки, то я уже никому это не расскажу… У тебя есть карандаш? Я бы попытался хотя бы на стенах оставить предсмертную записку.  
— Заткнись.  
— Иди на хуй, — с полукровки, стоило ему услышать голос Джека, в мгновение слетело показное легкомыслие, и он ощерился, обнажая мелкие острые зубы. — Ты убиваешь таких, как я, и у меня сейчас, блядь, всё тело болит от твоих ёбаных амулетов, и я до усрачки нервничаю, а когда я нервничаю, то много говорю, так что терпеть тебе это до самой скорой смерти, сука.  
Джек ожидал, что его глаза вспыхнут красным, как это всегда бывало у порченных от злости, но они оставались светлыми, человеческими.  
Удивительно. Значит, этот полукровка ещё не получил метку смерти.  
— За что ты в списках?  
— За дело, — огрызнулся полукровка, и кончик его хвоста пару раз хлопнул по каменному, стылому полу. — А тебе-то что? Вы всё равно не делаете различий, когда убиваете нас.  
— В ориентировках на вас всегда есть список преступлений.  
— Список? — Полукровка зло фыркнул. — Выдуманный ублюдками из Центра, потому что Центр всегда врёт и…  
Он не договорил: Джек успел перебить его.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Центр?  
Полукровка дёрнул уголком рта в кривой ухмылке.  
— Подыхать от зубов Красных шапок, так раскрыв перед этим все свои секреты, да? Ладно. Я работал на обе стороны.  
— Ты перебежчик.  
— Ну, — он пожал плечами, насколько позволяли верёвки, — я предпочитаю слово «шпион». Звучит благородней.  
«Не говори с нечистью» было тоже одним из принципов Джека. Впрочем, ещё одним был «иногда их можно нарушить».  
— Странно, что ты ещё жив. Королевство Теней не прощает перебежчиков.  
— В итоге-то я сделал правильный выбор, — ухмылка полукровки стала какой-то болезненной, и Джек подумал, что шрамы не обязательно должны быть видны всем; главное — как они болят у того, кто был наказан. — Так что с вашим ублюдским Центром я хорошо знаком.  
Он замолчал, и Джек наконец отвёл взгляд в сторону — на дверь, ведущую в подвал. Толстую деревянную дверь, исцарапанную защитными знаками и запертую на сотканные из сталь-травы засовы.  
— Кстати, — будничным тоном продолжил полукровка, — если ты проговоришься им о том, что знаешь, они убьют тебя.  
— Советы от двойного агента Королевства Теней, — Джек усмехнулся, откинувшись затылком на холодные камни стены. — Иди на хуй.  
Ответом было молчание, и он устало зажмурился, ощущая, как вгрызается в кости и давит на виски старая, выросшая на легендах, страхе и крови, магия фея. И хотя Красные шапки были сильны, их можно было победить — Джек знал это по собственному опыту.  
Но только не посреди их собственного фригольда. С тем же самоубийственным успехом Джек мог прийти к границе Королевства Теней и, вытащив серебряный меч, вызвать стражей на честный бой.  
— Теперь твой черёд, — молчание нарушил хрипловатый голос.  
Джек приоткрыл глаза.  
— Что?  
— Твой черёд рассказывать, — полукровка поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобней на твердых камнях, и подтянул к себе ногу — в прорези на джинсах показалось твёрдое угловатое колено. — Почему охотники? Если искал справедливости, так пошёл бы в копы — ловить обдолбанных пикси и разнимать драки между соседями в смешанных районах. Но ты стал гончей Центра.  
Джек повёл затёкшими руками.  
— Один из ваших убил моего младшего брата.  
Прежде, чем полукровка успел что-то сказать, он продолжил:  
— Ему было восемь.  
— Сказал бы «прими мои соболезнования», но ты меня снова на хуй пошлёшь.  
— Да. Иди на хуй.  
За дверью гулко прогремели тяжелые шаги, и с полукровки в мгновение слетело напускное веселье.  
— Меня сюда тащили двое рядовых и младший офицер. Если их тут ненамного больше, шансы у нас есть.  
— У того, которому я сломал нос, были капитанские нашивки.  
— Я бы позавидовал твоему удару, да время неподходящее.  
Вновь воцарилось молчание: тяжёлое, гнетущее.  
Красные шапки не любили дипломатические игры и с одинаковой силой ненавидели как охотников, так и Королевство Теней, и мучительная смерть, скорее всего, будет ждать их обоих.  
— Ты проходил обряд Белого Пламени?  
Джек поднял на полукровку глаза.  
— Да.  
Он не любил об этом вспоминать: несмотря на прошедшие годы, память все ещё хранила обжигающую боль, плавившую кости, и фантомное ощущение сползающей кожи. Заныло, напоминая о себе, клеймо между лопаток — знак силы и стойкости того, кто нашёл в себе силы пройти ритуал.  
— Хорошо, — полукровка улыбнулся и на мгновение прикусил кончик языка. И повторил. — Хорошо.  
— Это не поможет, — Джек не хотел произносить этого вслух, но выбора не было. — Корни мира здесь слишком близко подошли к поверхности. Моя магия не сработает.  
— А мне и не нужна твоя магия. Белое Пламя сожжёт меня первым, а я всё ещё надеюсь пожить, — полукровка вновь облизнулся. — Мне нужна твоя кровь.  
Вновь прогремели шаги — теперь их было больше. И они приближались. Джек выпрямился.  
— Моя кровь убьёт тебя.  
— Не убьет. Будет очень больно. Но мы спасёмся.  
Джек наконец смог разглядеть цвет чужих глаз— светло-карие. На солнце, наверное, они отливали бы золотом.  
— У тебя… — полукровка покосился на дверь, — тридцать секунд на то, чтобы поверить мне.  
Ни один из порченных Бездной в здравом уме не согласится даже дотронуться до крови того, кто прошёл Белое Пламя — Джек это слышал много раз с того момента, как принял клятву.  
А еще он слышал, как полукровка сказал «мы».  
Шаги звучали уже около двери.  
— Я не верю тебе. Но согласен.  
Полукровка рывком подался вперёд, так, что веревка, соединяющая его руки и деревянное кольцо в стене, натянулась.  
— Можно было бы и в ногу. Но из шеи — проще.  
Заведённые назад руки болезненно заныли, когда Джек придвинулся к нему, ощутив жар чужого тела — если на нём была плотная куртка, то на полукровке — только футболка.  
Он почувствовал, как вокруг лодыжки обвился, крепко сжав её, тёплый хвост, а потом шею опалило горячим дыханием.  
Это не был вампирский укус: Джек чувствовал боль, и то, как острые зубы не протыкают, а рвут — грубо, жадно — кожу.  
Все закончилось быстро.  
И началось — так же быстро.  
Дверь в подвал распахнулась беззвучно, и в тот момент, когда на пороге появился один из Красных шапок — массивный силуэт в чёрной форме, полукровка отпрянул от Джека. Тот успел разглядеть капли своей крови на чужих губах и то, как влажно поблёскивают светло-карие глаза.  
А потом тесное помещение подвала заполнил низкий, утробный вой. Он проникал под кожу, вибрацией отдавался в костях, и был многоголосым, будто рвался от сотен глоток, полным боли и ярости. По загорелой коже полукровки побежало бело-алое пламя, а затем она треснула, выпуская наружу острые чёрные шипы. Они нарастали по рукам и спине, и чем больше их было, тем выше становилась охваченная пламенем и болезненной агонией фигура.  
И когда вой стих — через полдесятка показавшихся вечностью секунд — вперёд, к остолбеневшим Шапкам, шагнул ощерившийся костяными наростами огромный демон.  
Шагнул — и зарычал.

— Так ты не только охотник, но ещё и угонщик…  
Голос полукровки сейчас походил на сиплый собачий лай.  
Джек затянулся, выдохнул сизый сигаретный дым в окно и повернулся к пассажирскому сидению.  
— Я не собираюсь тащить тебя в город на руках.  
— Ты отдал мне свою куртку — это уже больше, чем можно ожидать от охотника. Отстираю — верну.  
«Я отдал тебе ещё и свою кровь».  
— Оставь себе.  
Блекло ухмыльнувшись, полукровка откинулся на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза. Он был весь покрыт кровью — она запеклась плотной коркой на руках, лице, темные волосы слиплись в острые иглы и стояли торчком.  
Фары выхватывали из темноты бесконечное полотно дороги, и Джек, не глядя, включил радио. Салон машины, пропахший свежей кровью, наполнила грустная мелодия. Он ждал, что полукровка попросит переключить, но тот молчал, отвернувшись к окну.  
И лишь когда в свете фар мелькнул дорожный указатель, послышался его хриплый голос.  
— Рамлоу.  
— Что?  
— Зовут меня так. Брок Рамлоу.  
По радио девушка под пронзительную музыку пела о любви между человеком и ши из Высших — о невозможности быть вместе, об обществе, встающем на их пути, и о том, что она никогда её не забудет.  
Место укуса ещё болело; и будет болеть долго, Джек это точно знал. Может — всю жизнь.  
— Джек. Джек Роллинз.


End file.
